Dipper's Descent
by Wugs
Summary: Dipper feels resentment and new found hatred to his Grunkle Stan, thinking that Stan wants to get rid of him. Using this to his advantage, Bill promises Dipper power and slowly transforms Dipper into his apprentice. Now it is up to the gang to snap Dipper out of it, but is it too late? Alternate ending to Dreamscaperers. A little bit of DipperxWendy. Rated T just in case.


Hello, welcome to my first fanfiction! This is an alternate ending to the episode "Dreamscaperers" (episode 19 of Gravity Falls), where we see Dipper thinking that his own Grunkle Stan hates him! So i got an idea; what if he never realizes that wasn't true? What if Bill convinces him to become his apprentice? So...yeah. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"_Do you know what I really think? The kid's a loser, an utter embarrassment! I just want to get rid of him!"_

The sentence rang through Dipper's ears, echoing through his mind. It was as if his heart was scraped out of his chest, as if a void was consuming it. Dipper lowered his head and shut the door, still processing the words that were said about him. The man that took care of him and his sister all summer hated him! His own great uncle! They were family- family are supposed to love each other no matter what, right? A thought occurred to Dipper. If Grunkle Stan thinks he is a weakling, than what do his parents think? What does Wendy think? What does his own sister think?

Regret began pooling into Dipper's mind. _All those times I was forced to help him. All those times that I've saved his sorry butt! _Resentment began to replace his sadness. Stan always picked on him since the day he arrived to Gravity Falls. _I should've never helped him! I knew that he was a greedy and selfish man from the start! _

Dipper remembered all of the stupid chores he had to do because Stan was too lazy to do it himself. Even worse, Stan was completely oblivious to when he was getting injured- no, when he was going to get killed! He even saved Stan's miserable shack from getting stolen by Gideon! There were those times that Stan was _actually _helping him, but that almost never happens. _Grunkle Stan hates me, and simply adores Mabel!_ Dipper thinks bitterly upon how he has a soft spot for his sister. _But then again, everyone loves Mabel!_

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Pine Tree!"

The familiar, annoying voice snaps Dipper out of his thoughts. Hovering above him was the triangular Dream Demon, Bill Cipher.

"What are you doing here Bill" Dipper says in a defeated voice, "Shouldn't you be trying to steal the secret code to the vault or something so Gideon can steal the Mystery Shack?" Bill stares curiously at the boy, feeling the waves of anger and depression emitting from Dipper. Bill hovers slightly lower towards Dipper.

"I warned you, Pine Tree! You should've turned around before you saw something you would regret." Bill said.

"Did you know that Stan hated me?" Dipper replies in a bitter tone, looking up at the golden triangle. Bill laughs at this, making Dipper even more agitated.

"Of course I knew! Stan does hate practically everything, after all! I think it's pretty obvious that the only thing he cares about is money." said Bill as if it was completely obvious.

_It was completely obvious that he never cared for me. Or anyone. _"Well what choice did I have? Back then, _I thought Stan actually had a heart!_" Dipper spat as if the words were poison.

Bill was even more intrigued of this situation. He had never seen Pine Tree this worked up before, let alone one of his family. _I can use this as an advantage… _Bill took a moment to gaze into Dipper's mind. An idea quickly formed in Bill's demonic little head.

"You don't have to be a weakling you know."

Dipper immediately had all of his attention towards the dream demon, but was suspicious, of course.

_How did he figure it out so quickly?_

_Because it's so plainly obvious that you are a wimp!_ his conscious answers.

_I am not a wimp! I'm just short for my age!_

_Ha! Don't make me laugh.._the voice was practically dripping with sarcasm, _You're shorter than your stupid little sister!_

_By one millimeter! And she is not stupid!_

Bill watches in amusement as he listens to Dipper's conversation with himself. Annoyance prickles Dipper as Bill continues to stare at him in interest. Dipper finally sighs in defeat.

"What's the catch?"

If Bill had a mouth, he would be grinning so wide that it'd be unnatural- well I suppose that would be natural for him but that's besides the point...Bill tried to hide his enthusiasm as Dipper was being slowly convinced to strike a deal.

" No catch!" the Dream Demon replied cheerfully, "But that can change.."

Dipper thought about this. He knew it was _way_ too risky to trust this Demon that was in league with Gideon. But then again, he was being completely loyal to Gideon! Maybe it's safe. It probably isn't. Dipper thought back on how everyone thought he was just a stupid, weak, and scared little kid. Dipper's hands balled into fists.

"All right, Bill. I don't want to be thought of as a wimp anymore." Bill pulls out his hand surrounded by blue flames, strangely not giving out any heat. Dipper reluctantly raises his hand to meet Bill's, faltering for only a split-second. The blue fire begins to spread all the way to Dipper's elbow. The two shake hands.

"Wonderful!" exclaims Bill, doing a small victory dance, "Don't worry, Pine Tree, you won't regret it."

And with a snap of the fingers, Bill vanishes into thin air, leaving Dipper to his own thoughts.


End file.
